User blog:Serza5/Vocals I hope to see in the near future
Beh people seem to be ranting about Female:Male vocals at the moment but eh. it hardly bothers me uin all honesty and I wouldn't mind a few new females. So hence I thought i'd much rather talk about vocals I want to see in the near future, not in any particular order. VYN (N meaning any number) - Getting the more obvious ones out the way first i'd like to see Yamaha invest more into their VY series mainly because I want obviously English ones. Only here I say VYN because I want them doing other languages as well; it will provide quality vocals for all other languages as well as more quantity. A VY in all languages will ensure that every language has at least 1 male and 1 female bank of bPlats quality. SV02 - Another more obvious one. Korean is the only language slacking behind in terms of vocals only having 1 vocal. While VYN above would solve lack of Korean vocals, it doesn't help SBS' case in actually getting more vocals by them on the market. At this point I am not fussed if this turns out male or female because a counterpart to SeeU will not only bring more vocals but also help boost SeeU as well. SeeU English - While I would prefer the above more to this, I still consider it a shame that this isn't being pushed more for an actual release. Fun fact is that I am quite the fan of SeeU and her voice would bring quite a bit of diversity in English speaking voicebanks. Sure there'd be the Korean accent but if it doesn't get too in the way I can't see why one would be fully disapointed in it. Chinese Vocaloid #3 - This is the one were I would definetely prefer a male vocal but again I would not mind if female. Because let's face it; 2 vocals in Chinese is hardly any and as a group hardly stands up to the Japanese "Big 8". Vocals stand stronger in packs, in other words, even if there's favourites in the group. Macne Series in its entirety - I have always been a fan of the Macne series but was never invested due to the lack of HQ engines the voices where available for (even though I rather like the voices). Needless to say I was thrilled to see Nana's release on this engine and would love to see the rest get on as well. English V1 updates to V3 - Many people on here especially go on about this one so i'll cut short. These 3 even today are still unique voicebanks for their language and while maybe a new but similar voice may be better it'd still be nice to shine glory back on these 3, and I would certianly invest in these banks (starting with Lola). Macne Nana French/Chinese - I re-call someone saying that Haruna was thinking about doing both a French and Chinese for Nana. Again I would much rather have the above but as if it wasn't made obvious already I value languages over most things so i'd like to see this become a reality. CV04 - There are not many people who don't want a new character from Crypton and needless to say I would like this as well simply because it is tiring to see them just update their old vocals even if they do come with new voicebanks. Project If, or someone else doing something similar - Regardless of the above this one i'd like to see more than 04, for the more interesting concept. Not gonna lie; i'm a sucker for school settings regardless of the cliché surrounding it. Now I say the later because we all know what Crpyton is more fixated on, and partially because I would much rather see AHS attempt it, given they've already half started. The ratio of children vocals bellow 13 to those older is much smaller than the female:male ratio so there is much more variety to be had here than there. Project 575 Public release banks - As soon as I publish this page I remember this one, although it's not the most greatest of needs. This one is more for the legality of things with people wanting to hack into their voicebanks, while it won't stop most of these people it would at least provide a legal way of using their banks. Also if the other 2 girls in the anime got banks too that'd be swell. Aoki Lapis & Merli - Male counterparts - Now this is getting more to the less obvious. I-style have produced 2 great sounding vocals and the one thing i'd like to see most from them, are male iterations to their female vocals. This isn't exactly asking for genderbends but I would like to see similar (with plenty emphasis on that) male vocals to what we have because they'd be perfect here. Luo Tianyi Japanese - This one isn't talked about as much as SeeU english, and nor am I in huge need of it but simply put, I think it's a shame they aren't working on it. It is, very much "see it for the sake of seeing it" as there's nothing much else I have to say. Gachapoid V3 - People either don't care for this, or really want it, and needless to say I am the later. Sure enough his voice isn't the most attractive but it at least gives some sort of variety especially in male Japanese banks. All Voiceroid -> Vocaloid - Wishful thinking with this one maybe? Similar to the Macne series i've always picked up a fancy with this franchise too, simply for the fact it's introduced "talk" synthesizers and with 2 characters under both the Vocaloid and Voiceroid name (I consider Zunko there already as her voicebank has been proven to exist) it'd be nice to see more of it happen. It could may well become a full quirk for AHS; providing both singing and talking vocals for their characters. Gackpo & Lily (and maybe Ryuto) English - A similar case to Tianyi Japanese, these ones aren't often talked about, although most likely due to the backlash of Japanese-> English vocals. Even so I had no real problem with Gumi's quality so I don't see how these 3 could be any worse and would make lovely editions to English vocals. English Append Vocals - May happen with Luka, and in the long run Crypton may only be the only company to actually invest in this. Regardless it'd be nice to see English vocals especially in the west not be so .... "vanilla" for lack of other ways to describe it. Exit Tunes Vocal #2 - MAYU wasn't spectacular no I won't deny that, but I like her enough to want Exit Tunes to do more, although again that's the most I can say in regards to this one. ''Dear Stage Vocal #2/Vocaloidol continuation - Sure she was overly moe but the one thing Rion has more than Miku is much more quality than her, and is a much preferred vocal personally. Vocaloidol was a cool concept because it looked like it would finally provide Vocaloid with a "girl group" set of vocals that stood well on their own as well to warrent individual sales. Going back to this would certianly make Rion more appealing as well as provide more vocals from this 1 company.'' Bah i've talked a lot here haven't I- I don't think I have any more wants so i'll close it here, and maybe add as I remember. EDIT : Oh boy I found another which I really want but only remembered thanks to Musicnote98 saying it : Big Al/Sweet Ann V3 - When it comes to English voicetypes these two hit the cake for me, as well as Lola's. Unfortunetely they are not the best quality (Ann for being first Vocaloid 2 voice and Al for just....not being the greatest of quality). I would happily use both here but Big Al more provided he sounds much better than he does now. Category:Blog posts